


The Unjust Banning of Helicopters

by Winnychan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blanket Permission, Brotherhood, Comedy, Gen, One Shot, Podfic Welcome, Puberty, Random & Short, Tweenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnychan/pseuds/Winnychan
Summary: There's a new rule, and Leo is just trying to enforce it. Everyone else is in agreement -- everyone but Mikey, who insists upon making life difficult.  A Tweenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfic.





	The Unjust Banning of Helicopters

They grew up shameless, barely understanding the concept of nudity. Just another bizarre thing that humans imposed on themselves for no reason they could fathom. Leo thought back on tail wrestling contests and other shenanigans, all perfectly innocent at the time... but the onset of puberty brought with it a rapid shift of perception. Now Leo couldn't help cringing into his palm when he thought back on some of those games they used to play.

Suddenly there was more to having a tail than just lifting it to go to the bathroom. As body parts go, this one had always been expressive -- but lately it was expressing things they weren't exactly keen to share. It was fine back when all it was doing was wagging in happiness, thrashing with agitation and challenge, or curling inward when defensive or in pain. And in Mikey's case, anytime he was feeling bored or hyperactive or randomly desperate for somebody's attention... well, there was this thing he would do. Leo was no longer cool with it.

"Knock it off, Mikey! No helicopters!"

"What? How come? You're all just jelly cuz mine's the fastest."

"No! They're banned cause... look, I refuse to explain this to you again. It's been banned. We're going to keep them out of sight now, in case... just... it's what we're doing. You were there when we voted. So put it away. Tuck your tail off to one side, under the rim of your shell, like I showed you. And NO MORE HELICOPTERS. Okay? It's kind of gross now."

"Says you!"

"Says Raph too, probably! After that thing with his tail a couple days ago? He isn't normally a ‘hooray for new rules' kind of guy, but -- trust me! He's okay with this one."

"Haha, right in the middle of training! That was the best. Guess Raphie REALLY likes his dojo time. Ohh, but he's not the ONLY one, is he? You worried, Leo? See, I'm gonna be fine. It just sucks to be you guys."

"Shut up, Mikey. That's not... I have NO problems controlling my..."

Leo balled his fists and was outwardly fuming. But the thing was, what if it DID happen to him? Who's to say that it couldn't? And how much worse would it it be, if it happened even after he swore that it wouldn't?

Unacceptable. He would never live it down.

"It's about decency, Mikey!" Leo finally growled through clenched teeth. "Nobody wants to be embarrassed or get made fun of. This is not up for debate. Do whatever you want in private, but keep it tucked and out of sight around the rest of us. We already voted. Three out of four were in favor. So... _sucks to be you_ , but it's a rule now!"

"Pshh! Nobody voted about helicopters."

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure we did, Mike. Doing helicopters is the same thing as NOT keeping it out of sight!"

"Says you, dude! My helicopters are _that good_. Like, SO fast. All you can see is a blur!"

"Argh!" Leo's hands had become fists again. He thrust them at the floor and shouted, "Fine! Let's round up the others. We can all take another vote to see who's in favor of seeing your stupid helicopters!"

"Sounds good to me!" The smaller turtle strolled over to the bottom of the stairs and hollered at the upper level. "HEY DONNIE! C'MERE! ARE YOU BUSY?"

"AM I EVER NOT?" Don called back. He was using top volume, but the reply still came muffled with distance. Apparently he was unwilling to come out of his room. "I WILL FIX WHATEVER YOU BROKE LATER."

"NAH, CHILL! NOTHING'S BROKE! JUST NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU WOULD VOTE IN A RULE ABOUT ME BEING ALLOWED TO DO HELICOPTERS?"

"WHAT, LIKE R.C.? FINE, WHATEVER! OTHERWISE... NO! UNLESS IT'S FROM SOME BAD GUYS AND CAME WITH A DETAILED INSTRUCTION MANUAL. IN WHICH CASE... STILL NO! BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD GET THE FIRST CRACK AT IT. NOW, GO AWAY!"

"So... uh... Donnie voted," Mike announced unnecessarily, returning to conversational tones as he sidled back over to Leo. "Sorta. I don't really understand his answer. He says I can do them at bad guys? Or, he has to help? I don't actually want him to help. But if he really wants to dual helicopter some bad guys with me, I'm down. It could be like the turtle version of mooning somebody!"

"We don't get to face any bad guys, Mikey. We haven't even been trusted with a real mission or allowed to go topside by ourselves yet." Leo's eyes were narrow and his tone had become scathing. "And _we shouldn't be trusted with any of those things_ , if that's the sort of stunt you are planning!"

"It doesn't HAVE to be like mooning! You're right, that does put sorta of a neg spin on helicopters. Here's another idea! You two could knock it off with all the body shame and get on board with helicopters. It could become like our version of a Care Bear Stare! Bad guys wouldn't know what to do! For the record, I'm not voting for calling us Care Turtles. We'll come up with a team name that's way better."

Leo said nothing. Apparently Mike didn't need the fuel of any response in order to keep going. He prattled on with oblivious cheer.

"You know, I keep thinking back over what Don said and… call me crazy, but that answer sounded way more like a yes vote than a no vote. Didn't it, though? I mean, you heard it. He wants to do them himself! So it's not fair if I can't do them too, right? Anyway, his vote settles it. Two against two. Your dumb rule to ban helicopters can't pass, no matter what Raph has to say about it. Cuz split votes don't pass. Isn't that how you said it works? So from now on, our tails either have to be tucked out of sight or spinning really super fast."

Sometimes trying to talk seriously with Michelangelo was futile. By now Leonardo had recognized that this was one of those times. He gave his little brother one last slow blink before turning sharply and walking away.

"Come on. Easy peasy! Everybody wins, right?" Michelangelo was still trailing after him, grinning from ear to ear. "Leeeeeeo! Where ya going? Really, you don't gotta worry. It'll be crazy fast, I promise. You won't see a thing!"

 


End file.
